Pick Up the Pieces
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: England's heart had shattered into a million pieces when America left him during the Revolutionary War. Canada has made it his job to pick up those broken shards and put England's heart back together piece by piece. CanadaXEngland Yaoi


**Pick Up the Pieces**

**Ch.1**

**Couples: Canada X England, one sided USXUK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Summary: England's heart had shattered into a million pieces when America left him during the Revolutionary War. Canada has made it his job to pick up those broken shards and put England's heart back together piece by piece. Hopefully, with time, Canada will be able to fix England's broken heart and show him just how much he cares…**

* * *

><p><em>Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together. ~Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen someone break? Have you ever seen someone have their heart shattered into a million pieces by someone that they cared about? Canada had never seen such a sad thing, but that all changed one rainy day during the Revolutionary War. The Revolutionary War had ended on that rainy day and it was on that day that something rather unexpected ended up happening. The small colony of America had been able to defeat the mighty British Empire in the war and he was able to gain his independence after years of fighting. This was a day that would go down in the history books and Canada was sure that America would always remember this day as the day that he had gotten that freedom that he had so longed for. However for Canada he would remember this not only as the day that his brother became a full fledged nation, but it was also the day that he would see the once proud British nation break down.<p>

Canada knew that today would be the last battle of the war and with that knowledge came the realization that England and America would most likely fight against each other on the battlefield. While Canada himself was not actively participating in the battle and he had yet to go to a single fight, Canada decided to go and at least see how this fight would go. He mostly went to make sure that America and England would not get to badly hurt, but in all honesty if Canada would have know what he would see during this battle he probably would have never come. Canada had watched the whole entire battle from the side lines and he was able to see and hear everything that happened. He watched as England knocked America's musket right out of his hands and he watched England point his musket at the blue eyed boy. He watched England let go of the chance to win the war and drop down to his knees in tears and he heard America say in a an almost sad tone of voice "You used to be so big..." Canada watched his brother turn to his solders and tell them that they had won the war and he heard the Americans cheer and shout in victory. Those Americans left the battlefield with their nation leading them and Canada could do nothing but watch as America left his ex caretaker to cry in the mud.

When America and his solders had left Canada thought England would finally stand up and walk away from the battlefield. However, England ended up doing the exact opposite of what Canada expected. England just covered his face with his hands and cried his eyes out while the rain just seemed to fall harder and England's shoulders just shock from his harsh sobs. After watching England cry for a couple of minutes Canada slowly made his way over to the British nation and once he was standing in front of the sobbing nation Canada stopped walking. Canada could just make out England mumbling America's name and even with Canada standing in front of him the British man didn't seem to notice his presence. Canada knelt down in front of the man and placed his hand on the green eyed man's shoulder. England looked at him with tear stained eyes and murmured out weekly "A-America?" Canada just smiled sadly at the green eyed nation before he said "I'm sorry England but I'm Canada." England just let lose a loud sob and Canada could do nothing but hug the crying nation. England quickly clung unto the Canadian as if he had expected Canada to just disappear and continued to sob. Canada just rubbed England's back in a vain attempt comfort him and Canada could not help but frown when he heard England mumble "I lost him" over and over again.

Canada felt as if he could cry right along with England, but he had more than one reason to cry and it was not just because the scene itself was sad. The first reason was because he knew why England was so upset about having America leave him. England had always loved America, but it was only when America became a full grown man did that love change into something more than just a love for a brother. It was pretty obvious to Canada that England was in love with America, England was pretty easy to read when it came to his emotions toward America. Add onto the fact that Canada had always had a bit of an easier time reading people's emotions then others especially when it came to the emotions of love but that could have been a result of having France take care of him. Canada was pretty sure that America was rather oblivious to England being in love him, but then again America had never been the best at reading people's emotions. Well regardless of if America knew about England's feelings or not in the end England was so heartbroken was because the person he loved had left him and probably would not want anything to do with him now.

While that was rather heart wrenching unto itself there was another reason why Canada felt so sad. The reason was simple; Canada was in love with England. Canada could not remember exactly when he fell in love with the English nation, but Canada thought it probably didn't matter when he feel in the love what was important was the fact that he did fall in love. However, with the knowledge that England was in love with America in his mind Canada was convinced that his love would forever be one sided and that he should just get of those romantic feelings that he had for the British nation. Canada never was able to get rid of his feelings for the British man and so it was thanks to these feelings that Canada was feeling so sorrowful. It hurt to see England is such a state, but it hurt even more to think that there was nothing Canada could really do to ease the pain.

The man's heart was broken into tiny pieces and in the back of Canada's mind he thought there was a possibility that England would never bring himself to pick those pieces up and put them back together. Canada would have thought more about England's fragile state but he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt England leaning against him. Canada looked down only to see that England seemed to be passed out. Not that Canada could blame him, England had been fighting America for a long time and if you add on to the fact that today had been a rather emotional one for him it was really no surprise that England would finally just give in to exhaustion. Canada quickly gathered the older nation into his arms so that he was holding him bridle stile before he stood up and started to walk away from that lonely rainy battlefield. As he walked Canada looked down at the nation in his arms and frowned.

England looked so fragile and small and it just did not feel right to see him in such a state. England was, _is_, a strong nation and he would almost never let anyone see him like this and yet Canada was able to witness his breakdown. It was so terribly sad to see him brake, but what seemed to be even sadder then that was the fact Canada really didn't think England would ever try to pick up those broken pieces of his heart up. Canada held the British nation closer to his chest and silently made a promise to himself and to England. Canada would pick up those broken pieces of England's heart and put it back together. Canada would repair England's broken heart and show him just how much he cared for him even if it took him until the end of time. This was Canada's promise and it was a promise that he would never break….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 1. I have never written a CanadaXEngland story before but I like the couple and I thought I should try my hand at writing one. Also as a heads up I am probably either going to have Canada be the seme or I will have England and Canada change who will be on top every once in awhile. The reason why I want to make Canada the seme is mostly because I think Canada could be capable of being a seme and another reason is that their are so few fanfics of Canada being the seme to England so having him be seme would be a nice change of pace. However, if you guys want Canada to be the uke please feel free to tell me. <strong>

**Also on a completely different note I kind of want to talk about just why I think the Revolutionary War was so painful for England. Of course the first reason (in this fanfics anyway) is the fact that England is in love with America. Having the person that you love so much leave you and basically want nothing to do with you is pretty painful. Another reason (and this is something that goes just beyond the fanfics) is the fact that England lost a family member and someone he was cared so much for. From what I have gathered/read England had been bullied very badly by his own siblings so I am going to go ahead and say that they are probably not all that close. I mean they would drive him away with stones and arrows when he was a child, and even went as far as to mail him curses.**

**As such I get the feeling that England ended up growing so close to America because had actually had someone to love (like a brother ) and have said person love him back in return without fear of having said person trying to hurt him be it in a physical or emotional way. The Revolutionary War was probably rather painful because he was losing one of the few people that he actually considered family. Add on to the fact that England does not seem to trust a lot of people so I think he only lets a few people get close to him and as such when one of those few people hurt him in some way England ends up taking it pretty hard. I also don't think England is one to just let things go very easily. I say this mostly because of the fact that England still gets rather upset over the Revolutionary War even after so many years have passed. Again this may just be me but I really do believe these things. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
